The Hidden History of Neopia
by carmelspanial
Summary: Was "The First Neopet-I thought of a better title. Title says it all. R&R (feedback is my life) but, as usual, no flames allowed.CHAPTER 5 LIVES! PLEASE REVIEW, I need to know if I should continue with this!
1. The saga begins...

**THE FIRST NEOPET****(WORKING TITLE)**

**            BY CARMELSPANIAL**

**            CHAPTER 1******

Disclaimer-I don't own Neopets. If by some chance the person who DOES own Neopets is reading this don't bother to sue me, I have nothing you would want.

A/N-I've been playing around with this idea for a while now and only now do I have the first chapter up. M.S.T.ers get lost. Flamers go to hell. Constructive criticism welcome. Email me at carmelspanial@yahoo.com if you want or if you want to neomail me my Neopets user name is carmelspanial. And now for our feature presentation…

            Centuries ago in Neopia, humans and Neopets lived separate, and very different, lives. Neopets were seen as nothing more then wild animals, and In fact that's what they were called, animals. The word Neopet didn't yet exist. Neopets couldn't speak human language, and they were all afraid of humans because if a Neopet, any Neopet, came too close to human settlements it would probably be shot to death on the spot. 

            Neopia was also a much smaller place then. All the worlds outside what is now called Neopia Central remained undiscovered, as did many pet species such as the Kougra and the Koi. And Neopia Central itself was very different, just a residential area and a small commercial district. The total human population then was small, less then one thousand. 

            It was into this environment that a small green Lupe pup was born. He was the runt of his litter, and he would end up the only survivor. 

            The Lupe pack into which this cub was born lived on the very edge of the woods that then covered most of the place we call Neopia Central. It was a small pack, pushed out of most of its territory by larger packs. While the average Lupe pack numbered somewhere around twenty-five to thirty individual Lupes, this pack numbered only ten. And to make things worse the packs leader was not only old but incredibly ill. The other Lupes in the pack believed him to be near death. 

            Food was scarce to say the least, and one of the few places the small pack could find anything to eat was the human village. It was a dangerous gamble, going there for food, but it was necessary for the pack's survival. So one day the new mother, who was named Botan, was chosen to go to the human village by the cover of night and get whatever food she could. 

            That day at sun down Botan settled her cubs in the den to go to sleep. Once they had all fallen asleep she creped as quietly as she could to the den entrance. A tiny voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "Where are you going, mother?" 

            It was the runt of the litter. His name was Neo, and he was sitting up looking intently at his mother. Botan gave him a stern look; she sure as all hell didn't want one of her cubs to get to close to the humans. "Go back to sleep, Neo. I'll tell you in the morning."

            "But I want to go with you…"

            "Listen Neo, you can't go with me. It's too dangerous. I promise that tomorrow when you wake up, I'll tell you all about it, all right? No go back to sleep."

            "Yes, mother." Neo lay back down on the little pile of grass he used for a bed and fell back to sleep. Nodding, Botan creped out of the den and began making her way towards the village.

            Neo's eyes snapped open as soon as he hared his mother leave. Her planned to follow her to wherever she was going, and without her knowing it. He silently left the den without waking any of his brothers and sisters just in time to see his mother walking off in the distance. He followed behind her, close enough to see her but far enough away so she didn't know he was there. He followed her for what seemed to the cub like forever until Botan finally stopped. She had stopped in front of a strange place. It surrounded by what looked to Neo like a bunch of trees that had fallen on top of each other (the village fence) and beyond that were what Neo thought were short fat, hollow trees (the villager's houses). "Why is Mother going here? What is this place?" Neo wondered to himself. It was dark now, but he could barely see his mother crawling under the fence and into the village. Neo crept foreword until he reached the gap in the fence his mother had crawled under. Neo, because of his small size, could simply walk through. The only problem was that he couldn't see his mother anywhere. He called out "Mother?" quietly at first, but when he got no response he called louder and louder until the humans heard him. Of course the humans couldn't hear a child crying out for its mother, all they heard was a Lupe barking, in their village. The village was awake in seconds. Humans armed with their single shot rifles came pouring out of the houses, looking for the intruding Lupe. Neo took refuge under an upturned box used to store firewood and closed his eyes. All he could hear were the humans yelling, six terrible explosions, and a Loupe yelling in pain. He was so scared he didn't come out from under the box until just before daybreak the next morning. An older Lupe would have known that the explosions he heard the night before were gunshots, but Neo was too young to know that yet so he began his frantic search for him mother just as the sun was rising.

            It didn't take long to find her. The humans had shot her to death the previous night and had thrown her lifeless body on a garbage pile. Their Neo found her, blood still dripping from her wounds. 

            Neo couldn't believe what he was seeing. With tears streaming from his eyes he approached his mother's body and licked her face trying to wake her up, even though he knew that she would never wake up again. Unable to deal with his mother's death, Neo lifted his muzzle to the sky and howled. It was a long, mournful howl, not loud enough to wake the entire village but loud enough to wake at least one human. Neo abruptly stopped howling and hid behind the garbage pile as the door the nearest house opened and a human walked out.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

So what do you think so far? Sorry it was short but hey, it is only the first chapter. The next one will be a bit longer.


	2. The place of the Humans

**THE FIRST NEOPET (WORKING TITLE)**

**By Carmelspanial**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer-I don't own Neopets…don't sue…not worth your time…you know the rest.

A/N-POV in the beginning of the chapter kind of goes back and forth in this chapter, from Adam to Neo. Tell me if this is too confusing and I'll rewrite it. O.K., on with the story…

            Neo darted behind the trash pile as soon as he heard the noise of a door opening. Too scared to poke his head around the corner to see if a human was indeed there, he curled himself into a ball so as to make himself as small as possible. All he could do now was wait here and hope he wasn't discovered…

            The ten-year-old boy stared at the Lupe carcass the adults had killed last night. He was sure he had heard a Lupe howl, but this one was dead. Maybe there were other Lupes in the village! If that was the case he needed to warn an adult right away. He had been taught that the animals that inhabited the nearby forest were dangerous, especially the predatory ones like Lupes. If one was in the village that could only mean trouble. He could faintly hear a rustling from behind the trash pile. Maybe another Lupe was hiding there! He knew he should run and tell the nearest adult but his curiosity got the better of him. He very slowly crouched down and peered behind the trash pile…

            Neo could hear the human approaching now. He was certain that they would kill him, the same way they killed his mother. He could see the human's shadow now. He knew he shouldn't, but he forced himself to look up. He was surprised to find that the human looking down at him now was small, very small. Neo had always imagined humans to be bigger then this. Neo wondered if this wasn't just a pup, like himself…

            The boy was startled to find that there was indeed a Lupe behind the trash pile, but not the fierce, killer adult Lupe he had been so afraid of finding. It was instead a green Lupe pup, and a small one at that. The pup slowly raised its head to look at him, and for several long seconds the human and Lupe just looked each other in the eye. Finally the boy got up the nerve to approach the pup. He got down on his knees in front of it and held out his hand, allowing the pup to smell it. Finally he reached put and petted the Lupe pup on the head. The pup responded by licking the boy's hand. 

            "Your pretty friendly for a Lupe." The boy said out loud, even though he knew the Lupe couldn't understand a word he was saying. "My name is Adam. Do you want to stay with me? You can be my pet! My Mom says that all Lupes are dangerous but you don't look so dangerous to me!" Adam cautiously picked up the Lupe and carried him into his house. Now of course Neo had never been inside a house before, and when the door shut trapping him in he became frightened. He leaped from Adam's arms and began to bark frantically, looking for a way out. Adam caught Neo by the tail and clasped his hand over the pup's muzzle to silence him. "Be quiet! You'll wake Mom up! You don't have to be scared of being in a house, umm…what am I gonna call you, anyway? I know! You're green so I'll call you Midori! That means green!" 

            Adam took Neo, whom he called Midori, to his room and locked the door behind him. He placed the pup on his bed and wrapped him in an old blue blanket. He again proceeded to pet the Lupe. "So where is your family, Midori? I bet your Mom is worried sick about yo…wait, was that Lupe on the trash pile you're Mom? I'm sorry, Midori."

            Neo sniffed at the air, trying to figure out where he was. Wherever it was, Neo didn't want to be there. He wanted to be back in the forest, with his mother. This human place was strange. The humans lived inside short, fat hollow trees, spoke a language he couldn't understand, and now they had him trapped. He had to find a way back home. The humans were probably going to kill him the same way they killed his mother. His mother! At the thought of his mother Neo began to howl again, and this time Adam couldn't silence him. 

            Back in the surrounding forest, Neo and Botan's pack had gathered to debate Botan's fate. They did not know what happened to her, they only knew that she had not returned from the human village the previous night. They had also discovered one of her pups, the runt of the litter, missing as well. 

            The pack formed a circle around Bouzen, the leader. Bouzen was old and many in the pack thought he didn't have long to live because he had been quite ill lately, but he was incredibly wise. In his younger years, when the pack was larger, his had been the dominant pack of the forest. But his older years had been plagued with sickness, and eventually larger, stronger Lupe packs came along and forced Bouzen's pack out of most of their ancestral territory. Now all that remained of this once proud and powerful pack had congregated here to discuss the fate of two of their own.

            "My friends, I would like to thank each and every one of you for meeting here on such short notice." Bouzen began. "As I'm sure most of you already know, we sent Botan last night to the place of the humans to find food for the pack. She was supposed to return by the time the sun rose. Needless to say she has not yet returned. And this morning it was discovered that one if Botan's children, the one called Neo, is also missing. At this point I'm afraid we can only speculate about their fate."

            All eight of the other Lupes in the pack began to talk at once, exchanging theories about what had become of Botan and Neo. Some of them believed that Botan, too frightened to enter the place of the humans, had abandon the pack rather then face her fears and for some odd reason un known to the rest of the pack, had decided to only take one of her cubs with her. Others believed that Botan had killed Neo because he was the runt of her litter and then had used the food raid on the place of the humans as an excuse to run from the pack so as not to pay for her crime. 

            Bouzen strained his voice so as to be heard over the noise of the pack. "My friends, silence!" At their leaders order the pack was silent in a second. "Now then, we can speculate all we want but the fact remains that it is only speculation. To discover the truth we must go out, each and every one of us, and look for evidence! Any clue at all as to the whereabouts of out two missing comrades. The obvious place to begin our search is also the most dangerous. The place of the humans. That is where Botan was going last night. We will begin our search there."

            One younger Lupe protested. "We are going to the place of the humans in the day light? That is suicide! The pack cannot afford to loose any more members; we have already lost two!"

            "We have no choice. You can remain here if you wish, but all Lupes who are loyal to this pack and its leader will follow me this day. I only hope that, in the process of recovering our two missing comrades, no more members of our pack are lost. Now come, my friends! We have business to attend to this day at the place of the humans!" 

TOO BE CONTINUED… 

Well, it's a little longer, anyway! Hope you enjoyed it and be sure to review it. FEED BACK IS MY LIFE BUT NO FLAMES! 


	3. But my name is Neo...

**THE HIDDEN HISTORY OF NEOPIA**

**By Carmelspanial**

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer-The usual. 

            Bouzen led his small pack through the small patch of woodland they called home towards the place of the humans. The aged blue Lupe feared that it was already too late for Botan and Neo, for he knew human nature all too well. The humans had killed his father when Bouzen had been just a cub. Not only that, but Bouzen had witnessed first hand how cruel humans could be. When he was younger he had seen a party of human hunters come upon a Cerpull (the ancestor of the modern Eyrie) who had badly injured its leg. Instead of helping the Cerpull the humans threw rocks at the poor creature, and when the wounded beast tried to crawl away they beat it to death with the stocks of their guns. Despite all the speculation Bouzen believed that Botan and little Neo had been discovered by the humans, and it that was the case there was little hope for them. 

          Soon the pack had reached the edge of its territory, and the place of the humans. There wasn't much activity there, it was early and most of the humans were still in their homes, asleep. However the Lupes could clearly detect the scent of blood in the air, and that was all the proof they needed. Still Bouzen wanted to know exactly what had become of Botan and her pup, the smell of blood could only tell part of the story. But before the pack could go any further a Lupe pup could be heard howling from inside one of the human's homes. Botan's son! "Neo is still alive! We have to rescue him, and at all costs!" Bouzen declared. "Who will go first to rescue our lost pup?" Just then the howling stopped. It was apparent what had happened, the humans had killed Neo. "this means war! War against the humans!" Bouzen declared. "Come my friends, lets go back to our own land. We have a war to plan!

          Meanwhile, Neo was sitting inside Adam's room, howling like the pup had never howled before. If he did maybe someone from his pack would hear him! He had no idea that his entire pack was sitting right outside the village, planning his rescue. 

          Adam did his best to silence the pup, but all his efforts were in vain. "Be quiet, Midori! Do you want to wake Mom up? If she sees you I won't be able to keep you for a pet!" Just then both human and Lupe fell silent as the doorknob began to turn. The door to Adam's room opened, reveling a woman in her early thirties standing there. "Adam for the love of God, what is that noise?" she demanded. Then she noticed the green Lupe pup sitting on her son's bed. "ADAM! WHAT IS THAT..THING DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" She rushed forward to grab the pup. "That thing is a wild animal! And not just any animal, but a Lupe! Don't you know hoe dangerous this thing is?"

            "But Mom, its just a kid, like me! That Lupe that was shot last night was his Mom! Please can I keep him? Midori would never hurt me, I know it!"

            "You named it Midori?"

            "Yep. It means green and he is green so that's what I named him."

            Adams mother sat down oh her son's bed, thinking. Of course this animal was dangerous. After all, it WAS a Lupe, even if it was only a pup. Then she felt the pup licking her hand. She looked down at it and it looked up at her, almost begging her to let him stay. 

            "Alright Adam, you can keep him until he grows up. When that happens he will be too dangerous to keep here and he will have to go back to the wild. Deal?"

            "Deal! Hear that, Midori? You can stay! Thanks Mom!

            Over the next few days Neo began to adjust to life in the village. He was fed pieces of omelet, slept in a shoebox beside Adam's own bed, but he wasn't allowed outside the house. None of the other humans in the village knew Neo existed. If they did they would surely kill him. So his existence was kept secret. 

            This went on for about a week. It was about this time that Neo began to realize that he could now recognize a few words of human speech. He knew that "omelet" ment the kind of food the humans gave him, "box" ment the place the humans had given him to sleep, and "Adam" ment the human child that had discovered him. Of course, that was all he knew. He was in no was fluent in human speech, nor could he say the few words he knew himself. But at least the humans were being kind to him, giving him food and shelter, and that's what mattered. Still, he missed his family (what was left of it, anyway) and his pack, and dreamed of someday going back home.

            All this time Neo's packs believed him dead, and were planning revenge for both himself and his mother. Many of the pack's younger members wanted to attack the place of the humans directly, but Bouzen didn't believe that approach would work. He wanted to wage guerilla war, killing any human the pack found in the forest. It was because of this infighting that the war against the humans had not gone foreword. But little did the pack know that they would soon be fighting another war. A larger pack to the west wanted the bit of land Bouzen's pack occupied and were planning to take it over…

            Meanwhile Neo was beginning to adjust to his new existence. And he was about to learn another human word. One day Neo was sitting on Adam's bed waiting for him to return from school. He was looking out the window when he saw a red Chia running through the woods. Being a Lupe he jumped up and tried to break through the window, sounding the hunting howl in the process. Adam's mother heard this and came running into the room to silence the pup. As she did she found herself yelling, "Shut the hell up! Do you want to be discovered, Midori?" At the sound of the word "Midori" the pup was silent. He immediately turned to look at the human, who petted him on the head. "Good boy, Midori." "So Midori must be my human name…"Neo thought. But don't they realize that my real name is Neo?"

TOO BE CONTINUED… 


	4. Karate for Beginners

**THE HIDDEN HISTORY OF NEOPIA**

By Carmelspanial

Chapter 4

            Disclaimer-The Usual. See previous chapters if you really want to read the disclaimer (as if anyone ever actually reads the disclaimers).

            Bouzen had called his pack together again for the third time that week. They were debating just how they were going to get revenge for the two members of their pack, one of them only a cub, that had been murdered by the humans. The aging Lupe listened as two younger members of the pack debated the best strategy. He was getting too old for this. His eyesight was fading, his once blue fur had faded to a gray/blue color, and he was def in one ear. However, his pack was so small there was no one suitable to take his place as leader. If there were he would have gladly passed the leadership on. 

            The one Lupe that Bouzen has intended to pass the leadership on too, his son Yakuru, had left the pack as soon as he was able to peruse life as a lone Lupe. Yakuru has not wanted to be leader; the responsibility that came with the position had scared him off. So now there was no one left for Bouzen to pass the leadership of the pack on too. He would not be able to retire as leaders of larger packs did. He would be leader until he died, and when that happened the pack would be without a leader. 

            As the two Lupes were debating a stranger's howl could be heard in the distance. All the Lupes in Bouzen's pack were instantly silent, listening for another howl. But there wasn't one. Instead a strange red Lupe, far larger then any Lupe in Bouzen's pack, emerged from the forest and began approaching the pack.  Bouzen immediately rose to his feet. "Who are you, stranger, and why have you intruded on my pack's lands?" He demanded. 

            The stranger stopped in his tracks. "So, you must be Bouzen. Let me say on behalf on my master that it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

            "And who is your master, might I ask?"

            "My master is the leader of the pack that resides in the land just to the west of here. He has sent me here on a mission. I want to negotiate with you. You see, our pack is growing quite quickly. As of right now we have thirty adults and eleven pups. Unfortunately the land on which we now live cannot support that many Lupes, so I have come here to ask you for your help." 

            Bouzen snarled softly. "And how might we help you?"

            "We want your land."

            All the members of Bouzen's pack gasped. This strange wolf was, in essence, declaring war. 

            "You don't have to fear for your lives." The strange Lupe continued. "All of you will be absorbed into our pack, providing you will be loyal to the master. We don't want to fight you, as we believe this arrangement is in the best interest of all involved."

            Bouzen shook his head. "I'm sorry. Our pack may be small but we have our honor and our pride. We will never willfully surrender our land to another pack. If you try to invade all of us will fight to the death to defend what is left of our territory, if necessary."

            The strange wolf nodded. "I see. Your foolish pride matters more to you then does your own survival. We will have your land in the end, my friends, so I suggest you submit peacefully and spare your own lives. The choice lies with you and with you alone. Going along with my master's plan will spare all of your lives and will also save our pack at least ten lives as well."

            Bouzen continued shaking his head. "So it is war, is it? Very well. I don't know your pack's law, but the law of our pack values our pride above all else. If we are all to give our lives in battle against you, then so be it."

            "You are truly a fool, Bouzen. Well, if that is your answer then I will return home to tell the master. Be warned however, you will not be granted a second chance to surrender peacefully."

            "GO! Tell your master what you will!" Bouzen's teeth were bared now, the hair on the back of his neck raised. The stranger was thoroughly uninitiated. "I will indeed tell him! Rest assured this is not the last you will be hearing of my pack. If any of you fools value your lives you will evacuate this land before my pack comes to conquer it. We will kill any of you we find still living here, adult and pup alike." With that the strange wolf turned and was gone. 

            The members of Bouzen's pack were all speaking at once. "How could you condemn us to death like this, Bouzen?" "We are with you, leader!" "We have to get the three pups off this land! Hopefully the pack to the east will accept them, but we can't leave them here to die!" Bouzen's head was spinning He really was growing too old for this…

            Neo had been asleep in his shoebox when he had heard the strange howl from the woods. He awoke and, acting upon his instincts as a Lupe howled back. Adam jumped from his bed and clasped his hand around the pup's muzzle. "Midori, be quiet! You'll wake the whole village up!"

            The pup struggled to shake the hand from his muzzle. Eventually he quieted down and his muzzle was released. Adam but him back in the shoebox and climbed back into bed. Adam went back to sleep but Neo couldn't. He lay awake, whining softly. Adam got up again and began petting the Lupe.

            "Will you please go back to sleep, Midori? I have school tomorrow and I need my sleep." Adam looked across the room at his bookshelf. When he had been younger, his mother had always red to him when he had had trouble falling asleep. Maybe it would work for Midori, too. Leaving the pup in his box, Adam went to his bookshelf and began looking through all his books. He pulled out one in particular, "Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Lupe". "Hmm…this probably the best book for you, is it, Midori?" Adam put the book back and pulled out another, "Karate for beginners." Adam didn't think that Lupes could do karate, but at least it would put Midori to sleep. Adam pup the Lupe pup on his bed and began to read. He expected that Midori would be asleep by the time he had finished the book, but by the time he had the pup was still wide-awake, looking up at Adam as if expecting him to read more.

            The next day at breakfast Adam told his parents what had happened. "Midori likes to be read to, ya know. I read him Karate for beginners last night and he really liked it."

            Adam's father didn't even bother to look up from his plate. "Really?"

            "Really! He's one smart Lupe!"

            "Hmm. Well, go get ready for school, Adam."

            "You don't believe me, do you?"

            Adams mother answered. "It's not that, its just..well..it's a Lupe, Adam. Lupes are wild animals. They can't learn things from books the way human beings can."

            "But Midori isn't an ordinary Lupe…"

            "Adam, get ready for school. You can't be late again."

            "Yes, ma'am." Adam got up from the table and walked to his room to get his backpack. He said good-bye to the Lupe and to his parents and walked off to school. He planned to get more books to read to Midori. His parents didn't know it but this Lupe COULD learn from books, and Adam intended to prove it. 

TO BE CONTINUED… 

A/N/-O.k. It's another short chapter. They WILL get longer, I promise! Oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it!


	5. Prelude to Invasion

THE HIDDEN HISTORY ON NEOPIA 

By Carmelspanial

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer-The usual crap. 

A/N/-PLEASE review the story when you're done reading it! I need to know weather or not to continue with this. Thanks in advance- Carmelspanial.

            The school was, small to say the least, only three rooms. The main schoolroom, the principal's office, and a small library. The children of the village that one day would be called Neopia Central went to school in three shifts, morning, afternoon, and night. Adam was on the morning shift. After he was done for the day he went to the library, extra bag in tow. He browsed the books, every once in a while taking one from the shelf and putting it in the bag. 

            After he had taken all the books he wanted he took the bag to the circulation desk. The librarian raised her eyebrows when Adam dumped a total of sixteen books onto the desk.

            "You're going to read all these, Adam?"

            Adam nodded. "Yep. I'm going to read them to Midori so he can…" It was then Adam realized what he has said and he quickly shut his mouth.

            "Midori? Who is that?"

            "Umm… nobody really. Just my..Umm..Imaginary friend. Yeah, that's it! He's my imaginary friend! My imaginary friend who likes to read!"

            The librarian shook her head. "You're a little old to have an imaginary friend, aren't you? "

            "Well, I really like having an imaginary friend and I…"

            "Alright then, Adam. Lets just get these books checked out, O.K.? Are you really sure you want this many?"

            "I'm sure."

            The librarian cheeked all sixteen books out to Adam, told him the books were all due back in one week, and sent Adam on his way. As he was walking home he thought that he saw, in the distance, a rather large group of Lupes on the move. They were to far off to see where they were going too, but Adam had never seen so many Lupes before in his life. "I wonder if those are some of Midori's relatives." He wondered. "I had better tell Mom and Dad!" Adam began to run home and he didn't stop until he got there.

            Bouzen paced nervously outside the small cave that served As his den. One of his scouts had reported seeing a large pack of Lupes coming this way from the west. That could only mean one thing-the invasion was starting. The invasion was starting and there was nothing his pack could do to stop it. His pack was far to small to repel an attack of this size. If only the pack was as large as it had been when his son Yakuru had been a pup…

            _Bouzen watched as his young son, his only surviving child, sparred with another young Lupe of the pack. Yakuru was obviously the stronger of the two, and it didn't take the other pup long to give up. "Well done." Bouzen congratulated his son, who was now almost an adult. "A performance worthy of a future leader of the pack. " There were almost thirty Lupes in the pack, and Yakuru was to someday succeed his father as their leader._

            _"Thank you Father, but I don't want to be leader."_

_            Bouzen shook his great head. "We've already been through this, Yakuru. You have no choice. I am the leader and you are my son. When I can no longer fulfill my duties as leader you will secede me. That is the law."_

_            "I know the law. Still, I don't want to lead. I would much rather be a hunter."_

_            Bouzen got angrily to his feet, staring his son in the eyes. "You, Yakuru, are no low level hunter. You are the future leader of this pack, and you will act the part. I will not have my only son descend to the level of a common hunter. You have a duty to your pack and to me, as well. Don't you realize the future of your pack depends on you? _

_            "Yes but…"_

_            "BUT MOTHING! You WILL take over the leadership of this pack when I am no longer able to lead my self and you WILL act accordingly! I will have no more fools talk of wanting to be a hunter! You have a much more important position on the pack waiting for you. Understood?"_

_            Yakuru stood with his tail between his legs and his ears pinned to the back of his head. "Yes, Father, I understand. I apologize for offending you. It will never happen again, you have my word._

The next morning Yakuru had been gone. 

            Bouzen shuddered with the memory of that last conversation with his son. If only Yakuru had not run out on the pack he would be leader and the pack would still have all its land and the pack population would be bigger and…

            Oh well. Yakuru wasn't here and he, Bouzen, was leader. Now his pack was facing crises from which there seemed no escape. This was no time to dwell on the past.  

            "Bouzen, sir?"

            Bouzen turned to see Sekuru, his second in command, standing behind him. "Speak Sekuru."

            "Sir, I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news. Our rival to the west is on the march. There are approximately thirty of them on their way here right now and…"

            "Yes I know!"

            "That isn't all, sir. It is said that the leader, the one the messenger called his master, looks rather like your son, sir."

            "Yakuru? Impossible! He refused the leadership of his own pack, why would he take up the leadership of our enemy?"

            "I assure you I don't know, sir."

            "Well I can assure YOU that the Lupe the scout saw is NOT my son!"

            "Yes sir." Without another word Sekuru crept away, leaving Bouzen alone with his thoughts once more. The enemy leader couldn't possibly be Yakuru, could it? No, it couldn't be. His son wouldn't betray him a second time. Bouzen was suddenly exhausted. He lay down on the ground looking out to the west. He was definatly getting too old for this…. 

            "Adam sat on his bed, looking at the books he had got for Midori from the school library. Most of them were nature books. One was a book of old Lupe myths, including the story of Cerberus, the infamous three headed Lupe from Hell. He looked over at Midori's shoebox. The Lupe pup was asleep, and obviously having a dream. He was kicking his back legs and making little wining noises in his sleep. Adam didn't have the heart to wake him. As he was leaving the room to go get a snack he swore he heard his Lupe say the word "Mother" in his sleep…

TOO BE CONTINUED… 

A/N/-So what do you think so far? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Leave a review or email any comments to carmelspanial@yahoo.com.  PLEASE REVIEW-I want to know if I should continues with this!


End file.
